Freddy's Apprentice
by ruberduckyman
Summary: Freddy trains an apprentice to surprise the town. But the apprentice doesn't like him. Is this the end of Freddy? I don't think so.
1. Freddy's Apprentice

Freddy's Apprentice  
  
Freddy Kreuger was an evil dream spirit who sought revenge on the people of Springwood for taking his daughter away from him. He had been killed on 6 previous occasions. It was becoming more of a yearly tradition then a surprise. How didn't get to kill Freddy the people were starting to say. But one year Freddy didn't come. The people were surprised. They had all expected him, but he didn't come. Freddy had been in hell that year. Thinking. He knew that if he came to reap the souls of the children in Springwood, they would find the way to kill him. He needed a new approach. He needed an apprentice.  
Not just anyone could fill Freddy's shoes, someone pure of evil heart had to take the job. No goody-to-shoes could possibly murder innocent children out of lust and revenge.with style. There was one child inperticular that Freddy looked at twice. He was an 18 yr. old male in his prime. He was of pure evil heart. Children, adults, and schoolteachers mocked him. Dates rejected him. Knowone was up to the job of handling him.but Freddy. He waited for him to fall asleep, then the first of many.many new nightmares had started. The young man was walking down a hall. All the children were laughing at him. He reached the end of the hall and approached the immortal peer of death. "What's the matter sonny?" Freddy started. The young man looked at him. "Who are you?" "You mean you weren't told of me?" Freddy continued. "Why.the names Freddy.And I was teased just like you. I was teased so much.they burned me alive. Of course, to get revenge I started to murder their children in their sleep. Ring a bell?" The young man thought a minute. "Are you that mass-murder Jason from Camp Crystal La." "PLEASE DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF THE HONORABLE FREDDY KREUGER!" Freddy said with flames coming up behind him. "I need some help, would you like to help me?"  
After hearing the terms, styles, and rules, it was left to the young man to decide. He was petrified. He had realized that he was standing in front of the thing that was feared by all of the kids in school. The thing that could only die a certain way.the thing he was never told about for a reason.they wanted him to die by Freddy, now he had a chance to kill them in their sleep. "I'll do it. They all wanted me to die, why shouldn't I get revenge from them. What do I need to do." Freddy grabbed him with his right hand, the notorious had with the 4 blade stain crimson red with the blood of over 1020 children. "What you need.is to.DIE!" And Freddy lifted the infamous hand and slashed the young mans eyes out. "Don't worry kid.you won't be dead for long hahaha." 


	2. Freddy's Apprentice Part 2

Freddy's Apprentice Part 2  
  
Betrayal. The only word in the young mans head. "He betrayed me. He led me to believe that he needed help. All he wanted was someone to kill. That bastard." Nothing was right in the boy. He was lying in the half way between life and death. He was becoming immortal. The process was finished. The young man was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, a pair of black jeans, and a green over coat, unzipped of course. The look was finished with a pair of sunglasses. Freddy walked over and congratulated the young man. Then the final touch was put on, the infamous, legendary, bladed glove. The young man lifted the power in the glove, and thanked Freddy. He then through the glove in the air and plunged it into Freddy's head. The young man then changed out of the green over coat and white shirt, replacing it with a gray shit and trench coat. He then removed the glove out of Freddy's head, slipped it on and walked away. "Thanks, but I can handle it from here, so go back into the boiler you came from." The young man walked out of his dream.  
The young man awoke out of his nightmare. There were 2 huge scars on the out lines of his eyes now. He knew why, but the kids at school wouldn't. But the fix at school wasn't on the young man's scars; it was on a death that happened. The teachers, adults, and police were in fear. That year that Freddy didn't come was a blessing. Even though it had become a yearly tradition, children still died. "Sir, I thought he stopped coming after last year's peace." "We can't predict his moves anymore son, all we have now is to pray." The police officer said. On the victim's back, it read "Freddy's Apprentice" carved with blades the replicated that of, Freddy's. That night, the young man fell asleep. He had hoped to intercept one of the children's dreams tonight and turn it into a nightmare. But the young man stood in front of Freddy. He inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply, he was pissed. Freddy lifted his blades at the young man and yelled at the tip of his throat, "Hello Blake" Freddy said with the lowest tone ever. Then from now where, dozens of little children came in a row and sang a little tune that they had concocted. " 1,2, Freddy's coming for you." "you tired to kill me, Blake."Freddy stated. "3,4, better lock your doors." "but I can't die, Blake." "5,6, get a chroucifix." "How were you going to intercept their dreams with out me, Blake." "7,8, better stay up late." "better take the advice from the last line in their song or else, Blake" "9,10, never sleep again." "If you fall asleep, you.will.never.wake-up." Then Freddy lunged at Blake and flew right into him. He had become Blake. "Now, it's time to teach this town the meaning of fear.AGAIN." Lying in the bowls of hell lay the body of Blake the young man Freddy took over. He was completely dead.which means he can come back and pay Freddy a visit. ^_^ 


	3. Freddy's Apprentice Part 3

Freddy's Apprentice Part 3  
  
After the death of the real Blake, Freddy had some things to attend to. He had to spread the fear, and what better place to do it then the highschool full of possible victims just waiting to be filled with the fear. While, on the other end of the earth, Blake lies in a pile of sought. He wanted to kill Freddy for sending him here, but he didn't know how to get back. He stood and thought, but nothing came. Then, he remembered Freddy saying something about the fear, and how he needed it. He stood and waited. Freddy had just reached the highschool, and had to hold himself not to kill any of them...he needed to wait.  
At first period, he got up and wrote the song of fear...1,2,Freddy's coming for you. The children all wondered what the song meant and why was he writing it. "You freak, what the hell do you think you're doing. Was it worth it cause it took you 5 minutes to write it." All of the children laughed. Blake saw what was happening through a portal that just appeared out of the wall. It was the laughter and resentment that would bring Blake back. But he couldn't go back now; he didn't know what would happen. The teacher entered the room and the song's words went through her mind like a baseball through glass. "Blake Henson, were did you hear those words...did you here them in your..." she couldn't say it. The fear that all that was happening was true. She just had to make it through the day without thinking of...him. "In your...car radio or something." Freddy looked at her, with a glare. "Why Ms. Parkers, do these words...disturb you...do they make you think of...HIM"  
Blake went through the place looking for anything. Anything to aid him in the coming battle. He planned to get out and kill Freddy. Thinking that you can take stuff with him, he walked and looked at the rocks hanging from the caves. "Those stalagmites might be the perfect thing." Blake said with an evil craze. "Blake...who do you mean by...him." "Come on Ms. Parkers, we all know what I mean by...HIM. He's in our...NIGHTMARES...Ms. Parkers"  
Those shot through the children's ears, and memories were awakened. The fear was here. "You freak, were not supposed to think of him, you don't want him coming back, do you Blake?" "Why not...I haven't seen his beautiful face in YEARS!" and with that, Blake's face ripped into Freddy Kreuger's. "The fear is here...and there's nothing you can do about bitch." The resentment, it was just enough for Blake to make his way back, just then he jumped through. Freddy stood over a child and Blake came right through his ear. Blake stood up and pointed one of his four 10in blades at Freddy. "Hello Freddy." 


	4. Freddy's Apprentice Part 4

Freddy's Apprentice Part 4  
  
"Blake, just in time for the party...many of my guests won't be leaving though...I believe you're one of them. Know sit down" Freddy insisted "we were just going to play, fuck, fuck, YOU!" Just then, Blake impaled Freddy with the stalagmite he took with him. "Welcome to my world, bitch." Freddy pulled it out and smiled. "Hahaha, you think a little piece of rock is going to kill me. Blake...you must be crazy...Hahaha." Freddy lifted his blades at Blake, but Blake had a pare of his own. They slashed them a couple of times, making noise through the halls. Blake's hand was badly cut when the other children arrived. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S FREDDY KREUGER" all of the children remarked. "That's right kids, Freddy's back and here to stay, hahaha." Freddy moved closer to Blake, put one of his blades under Blake's chin and said, "This isn't over kid. I may have trained you, but I will be the one who KILLS you." And with that, Freddy disappeared. All the children looked at Blake. "Trained you?" All the children were confused as to what Freddy meant. "Where did you get that claw?" "Why did you fly out of Freddy's head?"  
So many questions can't answer them all. Blake ran out of the room...from then on...he was on the run. Blake found a cozy little place on the outskirts of town. He found his way past the 'Do not Enter' sign. The only thing was...it was Freddy's boiler room. He looked around and found the things that made him famous. The claw was one of them. "So...this is were they killed him." Just then a little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Blake ran down to her to see what was the matter. "Little girl, what's wrong?" "He's back...isn't he? Freddy's back...ISN'T HE!?" Blake didn't know what to say...he couldn't say yes, and he couldn't say know. He decided not to tell her anything. "Why do you want to know?" After the little girl explained why, Blake lifted his hands, and saw that his cuts were healed. Blake wandered how his hands had healed. He looked up at the girl, but she was gone, and then the song came into his ears. 1,2, Freddy's coming for you...he had to get away from it. Blake ran out of the building, and ran into a woman. He apologized to her. "What's the rush dear?" the woman asked him. Blake looked at the woman. She was in her 70's, short...be so familiar. "I have to get home, I'm really sorry Mrs...." "OH, I'm not married, but I'm Ms. Voorhees..." Blake was stricken with fear. She was killed up at camp Crystal Lake, trying to avenge Jason's death. He tried to keep curtain expressions off his face. "I apologize again Ms. Voorhees." He then continued fleeing in terror. "He knows..." Ms. Voorhees said. Blake tried to sleep that night, but the fear of being impaled by either Freddy or Jason kept him up. He walked into his bathroom to see if he had any sleeping pills. "If I die by Jason's machete, it would be best. Freddy wouldn't get my soul for his power." He closed his medicine cabinet and saw the old Kreuger place. "I'm asleep. But that means..." He spit the pills out of his mouth and saw dung beetles scurry away. He walked backwards and saw Freddy standing over him. "I saw on the animal channel that they keep there shit in their homes...checked your mouth lately...Hahaha." Freddy said. "Not so fast Freddy. I've got something here that you night want to see." Blake held his claw just below his chest. A little girl was standing where the blades and her neck met. The little girl cried out to Freddy, "Help me...Daddy." 


	5. Freddy's Apprentice Part 5

Freddy's Apprentice Part 5  
  
Freddy lowered his claw in anger. He knew that that was his daughter. He didn't know what happened to her when they took her away. "So, you're becoming more like me everyday, aren't you Blake." Freddy started to walk over. Blake looked at him, lifted his claw at him and said; "Don't you take another step. I have the upper hand in this nightmare Freddy." Freddy was surprised. "Blake, you really absorbed the things I taught you. Maybe YOU are a son...of a 100maniacs, Hahaha." Freddy then disappeared into a pile of smoke, then reappeared behind Blake. "Sorry Blake, but the only one with an upper hand" Freddy shoved his claw up Blake's back, "is me...BITCH." Blake slowly fell onto the ground and let Freddy's daughter go. "Daddy...you killed him daddy, why...WHY?" Freddy's daughter yelled. Freddy simple laughed and looked at her. "You haven't changed a bit sweet heart. Now tell me, where did they take you?" Freddy's daughter looked at him and nodded. "I'll never tell." Then she laughed and ran down stairs of the boiler room. Freddy followed with a playful laugh. He got down to the end of the stairs and found that she was gone. "Honey...HONEY, where are you." A voice was heard down the end of a hall. "I'll never tell." Then a chorus of children started to sing a song. "1,2, Freddy's coming for you..." That's how it started, but then it changed to something new. "He went to St. hills, to learn how to kill." A new song was being song. "Like it Freddy" a familiar voice said. "I thought you might like to hear mine before I left for good." Freddy look up to see the scar eyed, claw wielding, 18 year old menus, that was Blake. Here, lets take it from the top." "He went to St. Hills, the learn how to kill. He comes in your sleep, for your souls he will reap. If you're not strong, you won't last long. His name's Blake Henson" Blake dropped down from the raptors. "That's as far as I got." Freddy looked impressed. "Really...that's FAR ENOUGH!" Freddy lifted his blade again, and took a swing at Blake. It ripped his rib cage open. But it quickly healed. "You know Freddy, remember when you said that I absorbed everything that you taught me, you kind a...made me immortal." Freddy looked at him. "Hahaha, you think I made you immortal. Kid...you must think I'M crazy. I knew from the first moment that you were going to turn on me." Blake looked at him. The thoughts of betrayal were coming back. "You used me, you son of a bitch, you USED ME!!" Freddy just stood there. "Yup. You are as worthless to me as money is to a chimpanzee. Why...if I wasn't having so much fun with you kid...I would just kill you right now." Blake felt unsafe again. He stumbled to walk. He tried to think, why did he get started, and how could he get out. Freddy was playing on the poles when he stopped and thought of all the times Freddy kept disappearing, maybe he could do that. Freddy stopped him, grabbed his face and looked unhappy. "Now...I know that you know where my kid is...and I know how to kill you. Get the fucking jist...brother." Blake looked at him. "No...I don't" Freddy was getting angry. He pushed one of his blades through Blake's cheek. "You tell me where she is...and I won't kill you. Understand?" Blake looked at Freddy and started to cry. Freddy pushed another blade into his cheek. "I don't know." Blake was in real trouble now. "What do you mean" Freddy pushed another blade trough his cheek "you don't know?" In the distance, Freddy heard, "Stop daddy...stop" Freddy looked to see nothing. He then looked at Blake to see his daughter with three blades jammed into he mouth. And it was his own claw. "Honey..." Freddy shook his daughter to see if there was any life in her. "You killed her Freddy...how could you do that." And echo was heard after the word "THAT" "How did I do...WHAT TO MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?" Blake realized that he took it way too far, and that he was still inexperienced to fight someone that has been in the business for 20 years. "I will murder you, then I will kill you, then I will make sure that you are dead, and that I will never have to be bothered from you AGAIN!"  
Apparently, he wasn't the only one planning the murder of Blake Henson. In the room with a sleeping Blake, was Jason preparing his machete for impalement. 


	6. The Final Battle

Freddy's Apprentice  
  
Part 6 The Final Battle  
  
Blake didn't know what to do. If he woke up, he would have to deal with Freddy later on in his life. He didn't know that Jason was out there right next to him. Blake decided to deal with him. The emanate threat. Then a portal came in front of Blake. His dream powers were trying to tell him, wake up or you're dead. Blake looked into the portal and saw Jason thrusting the machete in the air. "Blake...what are you going to do" Freddy said with an evil grin. Blake knew exactly what he was going to do. Blake thrusted himself at Freddy. Freddy became him. Freddy awoke to see the image of a machete being impaled into his skin. "You dumb oaf." Jason looked at the body in the bed. He saw the hideous figure that was Freddy Kreuger. He lifted the machete again, this was enough time for Freddy to get up, lift his claw and impale it into Jason's back. "Back to this again, huh boy-yo?" Jason split the bed into two pieces and slammed Freddy out of the house, leaving a gapping hole in the house as well. Jason slowly walked out of the gapping hole and trailed after Freddy, who split after being tossed out of a house. "Why am I still alive" Freddy thought. Then, a searing pain was splitting Freddy into two. "Thought it may feel like it, your are not splitting into two pieces. I am also the reason why you are still alive." Freddy remembered last time he took over Blake's body. The reason he could disappear, was because, Blake was still in a dream world. But when he popped out, not all of him came with him. "It's time to go under Freddy. I think you need surgery." Blake wanted to finish him once and for all. But since it was a mixed body, both Blake's and Freddy's, the body disappeared with him. "I think this scene is getting kind of boring. Don't you think we need a guest?" Freddy was trapped in a cage. Blake slammed his claw at the cage. "I have learned a lot from you...AND if anyone hand an upper hand...it is always...the bad guy." Blake left the dream. He left Freddy in a cage, which was a bad idea.  
Jason was wandering around Springwood. He found a playground. He remembered how he was a kid. Playing peacefully. Then his mother sent him off to Camp Crystal Lake. "You miss being a kid, huh?" Blake was sitting on a slide. His blades were making that screeching sound against the steel. Jason looked at him. He lifted his machete and flung it at Blake. It impaled him in the chest. Jason walked over to were Blake had landed. He found Blake on the ground. He was stunned to see that was blood spewing out of him. "I have something for you." Blake stood up and pulled the machete out of him. Blake handed him the machete. Jason was going to take another swing at him. "Don't you hate Freddy Kreuger?" Jason stopped. "You see, he is the thing keeping me alive, and connected to the dream world, where he is. If you want, I could take you there, but if you die...it is for real." Jason had no response. Blake just grabbed him, and said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
Freddy's cage was dismembered. Freddy had escaped, and the children were singing, "1,2, Freddy's coming for you..." When Blake had looked at it, Jason was gone too. This was getting out of hand. Now two murders where hear and one of them wants Blake dead more. Blake just positioned himself in the hiding place he had planned. After finding Jason, the only problem, was Freddy. Jason had smashed some things looking for Freddy. He was mad. Not as angry as Freddy was against Blake, but mad. What they didn't know, was that Freddy could duplicate himself. Freddy was in two places. He was behind Jason, and above Blake. Freddy dropped from the raptors and clang on to Blake. "Hello shit-face." Jason heard Freddy and was about the through his machete at him, when the other Freddy stabbed Jason it the back of the head. He laid Jason down and said goodnight. "Isn't that just a pain in the neck...Hahaha." The tow Freddy's ran at each other to become one again. "One down...one to go." Freddy ran at Blake, but before he could reach him, Blake had taken his glove off, and thrown it at Freddy. It stabbed him and through him down. But as soon as he hit the ground, Jason got up, and impaled Freddy with his machete.  
Blake hopped of the raptors and grabbed his claw. Jason had already taken his machete out. Blake was going to shake Jason's hand, when Jason tried to stab Blake with his machete. Before it could reach him, Freddy grabbed it, and used it to cut Jason's hand off. "If anyone is going to kill this kid...it's going to be me...bitch." Freddy flung Jason into a pile of pipes. The pipes broke and sprayed water all over Jason. Freddy jumped through the metal in the raptor, and cut a hole beneath Jason, and above a pool of water. "Sink...or swim." With that, Jason fell into the tub of water. It was over. By that time, Blake had managed to make it out of the boiler room. He was on his way home in fact. He got home and entered though the door, but when he got inside, it was the boiler room. Blake ran outside, and bumped into Freddy. "Going somewhere. Oh, yes that's right, you're going to...join the rest of the victims inside of me. Why don't you say hello to, some of your friends." Blake through his claw into Freddy and dragged him to the side of a tree. He stabbed the tree, and started to punch Freddy in the nose. Freddy caught one of the punches, and started to twist his arm. Blake got his hand out of Freddy's chest and wanted to kill Freddy, but he wanted to wait.  
They had dragged it out into the streets. Freddy pined Blake down and was about to finish it. "How many vanes do you think there are in your arm? Do you want to find out...you do, great." "You know Freddy, if you kill me, you will have to find a new way in." Freddy laughed. Blake got angry. "STOP MOCKING ME!" Just then, a truck was barreling down the street. "Right on cue" Freddy said. Blake was the one laughing now. "You know...if you get hit by the truck...you die too...WERE NOT IN MY DREAMS ANYMORE!" Freddy had just realized that, but Blake had stuck his claw in Freddy to keep him in place. Just as the truck hit them, Freddy heard something that made him regret killing everyone. He looked at the side of the road and saw... "Hi daddy." He saw his daughter. They were killed on impact. If the daughter didn't die in the dream, then how did see get there. The terrible three had been killed, Jason, Freddy, and a new one to add to the books...Blake Henson, from St. Hills. 


End file.
